Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotary switch device.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, Patent Literature 1 discloses a rotary switch device in which a movable contact point part is short-circuited to a fixed contact point part by being rotationally operated and connection and disconnection of the switch are performed. The rotary switch device is configured as a high current specification and both contact points are formed of a conductive metal such as plating-free copper alloy considering arc discharge during contact start. Oxide films generated on contact surfaces are peeled by causing the contact surfaces to slidingly come in contact with each other with high contact pressure and thereby the contact points are held to be clean and contact failure can be prevented.
On the other hand, in such a high current contact point, predetermined mechanical properties are required to reduce wear due to the sliding contact with high contact pressure. Therefore, there is a tendency that the contact resistance is increased and the high current contact point is not suitable for low current as it is.
Since contact points of a low current specification reduce the contact resistance with low contact pressure and cannot expect a cleaning operation of the contact surfaces due to high contact pressure, corrosion-resistant conductive plating is applied on the surface. In a case where the contact points of the low current specification are used for the high current, damage of a plating film occurs due to arc discharging. Therefore, the contact points of the low current specification cannot be used for the high current.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-11-238434